¿Quién eres? (Not today)
by Sagittaev
Summary: Pequeña historia respecto de Arya Stark en el templo del Dios de mil rostros


¿Quién eres? (Not today)

- ¿Quién eres?– preguntó el sacerdote encapuchado.

Mordisqueo ligeramente su labio y recordó, "la que se muerde el labio siempre que está pensando es…"-, pero ya era tarde. Apretó los puños y bajó la mirada reconociendo- Soy Arya de la casa Stark… - y también una cambia pieles - pensó.

Levantó la mirada y observó como el sacerdote vestido de blanco y negro, mientras producía una torcida sonrisa a la sombra de su capucha, le extendía una copa de la cual ella bebió un espeso y suave néctar. Antes de poder dejar la copa sobre el peldaño más cercano se desplomó sobre el suelo de piedra gris contra el cual se azotó tintineando la copa de metal. Sentía frío pero un delgado hilo de tibieza corría por su cabeza y el eco de un crujido se apagaba en la oscuridad, tan sólo logró ver un rostro pálido y desfigurado frente a ella y sin distinguir donde estaba le resultó muy familiar, las puertas me están mirando otra vez—pensó- y un zumbido implacable y una oscuridad absoluta se apoderó de ella.

Aquel sueño siempre volvía. Antes "soñó que era una loba, que corría libre por un bosque a la luz de la luna, con una gran manada que aullaba tras ella." pero ahora tenía razones para pensar que no era realmente un sueño. Aquel rostro fijo sus ojos de sangre en los suyos y le pareció reconocerlos, escuchó lejana nuevamente aquella letanía. De pronto, su cuerpo se retorció y peleó como siempre y sintió la fría y húmeda hierba bajo la espesa capa de nieve y se retorció violentamente otra vez. Los olores saturaron sus fosas, sangre, barro, carne, muerte, presa, hombre y hermano... y los sonidos se confundieron entre palabras y gruñidos.

Uno de sus hermanos se acercó olisqueando con desconfianza, para luego mostrarle sus dientes y rodearla lentamente. Ella supo que ya había estado allí con ellos, pero cuando luchaba por tomar aquella piel, cada vez más dócil, la manada no sabía si protegerla a ella o de ella.

Lentamente se unió otro y otro hasta que fueron todos y presas del mismo pánico y la misma fascinación, se alistaron para lanzarse al ataque, cuando de pronto, por fin, se refugió en una esquina.

Erizó su pelaje y mostró sus dientes gruñendo violentamente, su manada se detuvo y supo frente a quien estaban y la recordaron y se alistaron a flanquearla.

Se irguió y canto al cielo sobre ella. "El invierno se acerca", escuchaba decir a su padre, pero en ese instante ella supo que ya estaba sobre ellos y asimismo- pensó- también la larga noche. Canto nuevamente y toda su manada, acompañados esta vez por otros hermanos lejos de ellos que respondieron y cantaron también, mientras el silencio entre sus cantos le susurraba. Por segundos, escuchó claramente la letanía que entonaba ese pálido rostro que le clavaba sus ojos de sangre en la espalda. Y canto de nuevo para convencerlo de que era hoy y de que era ella y canto una y otra vez y otra vez y de nuevo. Y luego obedeció y corrió sobre la suave y húmeda nieve y acompañada de su manada se internó en la oscuridad de un espeso bosque de pinos soldado y todo fue oscuridad y todo fue negro otra vez y sintió el frío bajo sus patas y luego el frío bajo su cuerpo y aquel zumbar en su cabeza que se mezclaba con las palabras que escuchó. Abrió los ojos y un rostro pálido y mudo estaba allí observándola y las palabras volvieron más fuerte y el zumbido se mezcló con ellas y la invadió junto con la oscuridad que lleno sus ojos y que en su cuerpo se introdujo y todo se hizo negro otra vez y ya no sintió el dolor ni la fría piedra bajo su cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos y vio que la niña la observaba con atención. Intento incorporarse y se dio cuenta que sus piernas no obedecían. Antes estuvo así. Antes, cuando era la chica ciega y también cuando quiso ser nadie, antes, cuando sintió que había un hueco donde estuvo su corazón. La niña la ayudó a incorporarse sin quitar la mirada de su rostro. Recordó que fue la niña cara caballo, entre los pies, un aprendiz de danzarín del agua en el tiempo en que su padre aún estaba junto a ella. También fue Arry, comadreja, Nymeria y Nan. Perdiz, Salina, una fugitiva y una cautiva, pasajera en un barco y una gata de los canales, luego fue nadie y mientras fue nadie también fue un aprendiz de asesino sin rostro y luego también fue una gata y un wuargo. Cualquiera de ellos hubiese querido gritar, pero en cambio ella recordó - inexpresiva como las aguas en calma, quieta como si estuvieras esculpida en piedra- y de pronto todo fue frío por dentro y fuego sobre su piel y aquellas palabras se fundieron nuevamente y la arrastraron a la oscuridad.

Cuantos días dormí- pregunto en un fluido braavosi a la vez que trataba torpemente de incorporarse sin ayuda.

El día que caíste fue el primero- respondió la niña en lengua común extendiéndole un cuenco con comida- y luego cuatro noches más antes de lograr incorporarte para comer y beber. Luego vino la fiebre y unos sueños de lobo- dijo la niña- diez noches logré contar.

Ella la observaba impávida llevando tranquila la comida a su boca.

- Ahora debo llevarte ante el sacerdote- señaló la niña apartando el cuenco e intentando cargarla- pero ella la detuvo y preguntó dónde las esperaban y se arrastró hacia allí.

Tienes que servir por la mañana - señaló el hombre bondadoso- Pero ya te lo he dicho antes, cuando quieras puedes renunciar, ya sabes que puedes marcharte –sonrió e indicó el camino de salida- Te puedes ir a casa cuando quieras- guardo silencio unos segundos y preguntó -¿Quieres irte ahora?-.

Estoy aquí para servir - señalo impasible-. ¿Qué debo hacer?

El sacerdote la observó fijamente para luego dirigirla escalera abajo, ella simplemente se arrastro tras él.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en el cuarto de los mil rostros, tenía partes en sus piernas a carne viva, pero no sentía dolor. Presto atención a las paredes de la habitación y las cavidades vacías de aquellos rostros le parecieron abrumadoras, pero esta vez aquella sensación quedo suspendida bajo su piel.

Eligió el rostro de un niño al que le atravesaba una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, de nariz ganchuda, piel cobriza y cabellos de ébano con rizos prietos alrededor de las orejas.

Debió arrastrarse hasta la pila de ropa, eligió unos sucios harapos y algunas vendas y mantas, se separó del sacerdote y salió del templo por la noche.

La neblina no permitía ver más allá de un metro y le tomo tiempo avanzar, cruzó puentes sobre los canales, se arrastró por los fríos adoquines, por charcos pestilentes, por sobre el barro y por algunas pedregosas calles. Se detenía a descansar en alguna esquina y allí pasaba la noche. Cuando tenía hambre tomaba alguna piel que le tiraba a aquel niño de la cicatriz algo de comida o algo que beber y volvía a ser el niño y comía, para luego seguir arrastrándose hasta que al cabo de unas noches logro divisar la casa que era su destino. Se instalo frente a ella, bajo el alero de una ventana baja y observó. Durante el día algunas personas lanzaban una que otra moneda en el tacho que tenía el niño frente a sí. Otras personas dejaban mendrugos de pan o algo que comer, cuando no era suficiente tomaba una piel y llevaba comida al niño de la cicatriz.

Varios días paso allí, los suficientes para recitar de memoria los movimientos de la casa y cuando cayó la última noche cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir y soñar que era un lobo. Por la mañana tomó una piel que entraba en la casa y sirvió una vez más al dios de mil rostros.

Has vuelto pronto - señaló el sacerdote- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó una vez más.

Soy Arya de la casa Stark - respondió- un cambia pieles.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó nuevamente el sacerdote. Y la oscuridad y las palabras se apoderaron de ella nuevamente.

Entró suavemente en la piel de Nymeria, sus hermanos detrás de ella flanqueaban su retaguardia y esperó frente al arciano que le hablaba otra vez. Eran las mismas palabras de siempre, pero esta vez no interrumpió, hoy las reconocía y la oscuridad no estaba allí. De pronto dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al arciano que fijaba sus ojos de sangre sobre ella y camino por entre su manada de frente a la luna que se posaba entera ante ellos e iluminaba la colina por donde se asomaba la sombra del hermano que antes le habló desde un arciano. Rasguño la nieve bajo sus patas, apretó sus músculos y comenzó a correr hacia él abandonando su piel en el camino.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó nuevamente el sacerdote vestido de blanco y negro.

Ella se incorporó y de pronto recordó una antigua plegaria, llena de nombres, miedo y venganza, una plegaria tan antigua que parecía llena de polvo, sin embargo fue eclipsada por otras palabras que de pronto vio claramente en su cabeza y luego casi desplegándose frente de sí... "no podrás caminar, pero si podrás volar"- y un sonido áspero broto de su garganta- soy Arya de la casa Stark, segunda hija de Ned Stark y Catelyn Tully, un cambia pieles, - trago saliva y continuó- un cambia pieles y una de las cabezas del dragón. Ya es tiempo volver a mi hogar y recuperar mi casa, por que el invierno ya está aquí y vendrá la larga noche llena de horrores.

Valar Dohaeris - dijo el sacerdote- Levántate ya es tiempo… sin embargo – señaló- deberás ir al este para servir en oeste.

Lo sé. Valar Morghulis – indicó Arya- se levantó y dispuso a caminar tras él.

El sacerdote la observó satisfecho, tomo un cinto con una delgada espada de entre sus ropas y extendiéndosela preguntó - ¿Qué le decimos a la muerte?

Arya tomo su espada, pero se le hizo tan pequeña como una daga, abrochó el cinto y respondió - Not today.-


End file.
